HIBARI KYOUYA: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own HIBARI KYOUYA unit! To make sure that your unit's potential is used to the max, and that you remain safe and unbitten to death, we have devised this failsafe manual to keep you safe- I mean happy!


**Hey guys! Here I am, back with another manual fic! I want to thank you all so much if you read my last one and reviewed, you guys rock! I hope this one does just as well, and I hope I did pretty good with this one~**

**I do not own KHR... –sobs-**

* * *

><p><strong>HIBARI KYOUYA:<strong>

**User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very one HIBARI KYOUYA unit! To insure the safety of you and your unit, we, the makers at Ciao Ciao Co. Have devised this wonderful manual for you!

**WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE READING THIS MANUAL, IT WAS CREATED TO INSURE THE SAFETY OF YOU AND YOUR UNIT FOR A REASON SO DON'T BE A LAZYASS AND IGNORE IT!**

**Technical Specifications of this Unit:**

**Name: **Hibari Kyouya. Also goes by "Hibari-sama", "Kyouya-san", "Hibari-kun", "Disciplinary Committee President", and "HOLY SHIT HE'S GOING TO KILL ME".

**Age: **16

**Place of Manufacture: **Tokyo, Japan

**Height: **169 cm

**Weight: **58kg

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories:**

One (2) Namimori Middle School uniform

One (1) Disciplinary Committee tag

One (1) Hibird unit

Two (2) tricked out tonfas

Three (3) books for reading (what else are you supposed to do with them?)

Two (2) pairs of pajamas

**Programming:**

Your HIBARI KYOUYA unit comes with the following traits:

**Policeman: **Being the Disciplinary committee leader, this unit would make one great (hot) policeman, he can easily take out any bad guy thrown his way... though its very likely that he will go off and do things his own way then abiding by the law.

**Pet Store Owner: **This unit loves small animals and would be amazing with them in any way, shape, or form. Though, if he wishes he may take the animal for himself... and its likely you won't be able to stop him.

**Blackmailer: **This unit can easily get the dirt on any enemy you might have, its all about whether or not you can convince him to actually work for you.

**Awakening of your HIBARI KYOUYA unit:**

WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS! THIS UNIT IS **NOT, **WE REPEAT **NOT **A MORNING PERSON. Trying to wake up this unit will mostly likely result in you being "bitten to death". So we have created these failsafe ways of awakening your unit and avoiding any unnecessary deaths.

1. This is one of the most easiest and safest ways, simply get a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI(1) unit to stand in front of the box and say something. Your unit will wake up immediately and proceed to scare the living shit out of the other unit, though your unit will be much more at ease with this unit around, unless your male and not gay, then you should be worried.

2. Wake up the Hibird unit, the HIBARI KYOUYA unit will wake up immediately and come to the Hibird unit.

3. Shout that someone is breaking Namimori Middle School law, and defiling the school, your unit will wake up immediately and look around, trying to find the source of this tomfoolery.

4. Play the Namimori Middle School anthem, your unit should be calm, but then considering who he is, when is he ever calm?

**Modes:**

After successfully awakening your HIBARI KYOUYA unit, here are several modes that he comes with.

_Cold and Ruthless(default)_

_Sadistic(default)_

_Battle Hungry_

_Possessive_

_Perverted(locked)_

_Caring(locked)_

_Cold and Ruthless_, and _Sadistic _mode, are the two default modes of this unit. _Cold and Ruthless_, this unit basically doesn't care for you, finds you lower than dirt, and doesn't care if you are injured, he's basically very cruel. While _Sadistic _is just him secretly enjoying your pain and suffering.

_Battle Hungry_, is activated when your unit meets someone he thinks is strong, he will then proceed to try and attack the person of strength and fight them. It is usually activated when in the presence of a MUKURO ROKUDO unit, or near someone that looks suspiciously like MUKURO ROKUDO. So we highly suggest not changing your hair to look like that of a pineapple, and developing the laugh "Kufufufu".

_Possessive _is simply a mode that others, but not you, the owner should definitely fear. For if your unit gets attached to you, and they most likely will since they are created to look at you, and only you, this unit does not like to share. He will not show any affection towards you, but will definitely make a show of pushing away other people that try to get close to you, or this units object of affection. For once you his, you're his.

_Caring _mode is unlocked while having a _Timid _KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit around, or if he is greatly attached to you, you are injured in any form or way, he will not show it, but with a sharp eye anyone can tell that this unit is worried about you, and will try to keep you safe, or be overprotective, which usually leads to the _Possessive _mode.

_Perverted _is one of the hardest to unlock, for this unit appears to not care for you or anyone at all, and one of the ways to unlock this mode, is usually by leaving him in _Possessive _mode for to long, or having a _Timid _KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit around. In this mode your unit will smirk quite often and corner you, daring to act discreetly seductive and attacking or tackling you any chance he gets.

**Relations with other Units:**

TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA: This unit sees this other unit as an herbivore, and will treat it badly, or like he would anyone else, but he holds some respect for this unit. The TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit fears this unit, and will easily get scared or intimidated in his presence.

DINO CAVALLONE: The HIBARI KYOUYA unit does not care for this unit, and if he catches sight of this unit, will most likely try and attack him, though the HIBARI KYOYA unit does not hate this unit, he is easily irritated by him.

MUKURO ROKUDO: Your unit absolutely despises this unit with every fiber of his being, and if he catches sight of him, your HIBARI KYOUYA unit will proceed to attack and kill this unit.

KETSUI TATSUDOSHI: The HIBARI KYOYA unit's feelings for this unit are seemingly unknown to the general public, when he sees this unit, he will very quickly start to give of an intimidating aura and a ominous purple shadow/flame/glow will start to surround him, and he will glare at the other unit. The KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit fears this unit and will most likely hide and run away from him, or start to shake.

REBORN: This unit wishes to fight the REBORN unit greatly, and enjoys having the other unit being indebt to him.

**Feeding:**

Your unit shouldn't be hard to please, though he will not compliment you on your food, even if the cook is a five-star chef, this unit seems to enjoy hamburger steak.

**Cleaning:**

This unit does not require assistance in cleaning in any way, shape, or form, and if you even offer to help, this unit will proceed to threaten you with "I will bite you to death" or skip the threat and simply attack you.

**Rest:**

This unit sleeps whenever he feels like it, and it is STRONGLY warned that you do not attempt to wake him in anyway, for he will attack you, and the consequences can be deadly. So if you _must _wake him up, send in a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit, though only if you can somehow even _manage _to get her to even get ten feet close to him, for as said before, KETSUI TATSUDOSHI fears this unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **Umm, instead of a Hibari, I got this miniature Hibari in a red Chinese outfit?

**A: **Oh! It seems we have accidently sent you a FON unit, which is _not _a miniature Hibari, though the two bear a strong resemblance. Call our services and we'll fix your problem right away.

**Q: **Help! My unit's attacking me and I don't know how to make him stop!

**A: **Jeez, did you even read this manual? That's pretty normal for him to do, but you must have angered him in some way for him to come at you and waste his time on you. But please note that we, the makers at Ciao Ciao Co. are not responsible for any harm that may come to you from this purchase.

**Q: **Uh, my units acting all depressed, bawling his eyes out and crying, what should I do?

**A: **Congratulations! You've just unlocked his _Depressed _mode, which can occur if he and the KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit are pushed into a relationship and they break up, to get him out of it, have the KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit make up with him, or tell him that someone's harming Namimori Middle School.

**Q: **Hey, my friend has a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit, and my unit won't stop scaring her! What do I do?

**A: **Jeez, did you even _look _at this manual? It clearly states that that will happen if the two meet, there is honestly no way to stop the KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit from being afraid of the other unit that we know of, but it is rumored that distracting him with a DINO CAVALLONE or MUKURO ROKUDO unit does the trick.

With enough care and love, you and your unit should be extremely happy, and you should remain safe, and unbitten to death!

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahah! I honestly have too much fun torturing dear Ketsui... Hmm, this idea for Hibari has been on my mind for awhile now, and it was just lying around unfinished on the computer so now I've finally posted it up! Huzzah!<strong>

**1. Ketsui Tatsudoshi is an Oc in one of my KHR fics, "Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night" it's a pretty new story but it would means tons to me if you guys checked it out!**

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this manual fic! Please leave suggestions as to which I should do next and click on the wonderful little box below!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
